Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to pumps and more particularly to an arrangement for locating pump components relative to one another.
Background Art
Conventional pumps are typically comprised of several parts that are assembled together to form the operable pump. For example, the pump generally comprises an outer pump casing formed of two casing halves that are joined and bolted together, as about the periphery of the pump casing. The two casing halves, when joined, form a pump chamber in which an impeller rotates. The pump is often provided with a liner that is made of one piece (when made of metal) or two pieces (when made of elastomer) that are joined together, usually by the pump casing halves.
The impeller is attached to a drive shaft that extends through the pump housing. The drive shaft is connected, at the end opposite the attached impeller, to a drive motor. The drive shaft is supported by bearings that are typically housed within a bearing housing. A seal assembly is typically associated with the drive shaft and with the impeller to seal the drive shaft and impeller from the fluid being processed by the pump.
It is known that the assembly of all the component parts of an industrial pump requires precision and proper alignment in order to assure that the pump operates optimally. Misalignment of or poor connection between elements of the pump can lead to premature wear on certain components, leakage from the casing and overall general poor operation of the pump.